


The glaciers made you, and now you're mine

by chajatta



Series: As a tree through the ages [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, everyone loves a uni au right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Javi wakes, cold and disoriented, to an empty bed.That in itself isn’t totally unusual - Javi is almost always cold in Toronto - but he’s absolutely positive that Yuzuru was in the bed with him when he went to sleep last night.





	The glaciers made you, and now you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youzikouwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzikouwei/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write this for aaaages and now it's finally here! This is the first part (hopefully!) of an au series following Yuzu and Javi as international students at the University of Toronto. The parts will be of varying lengths and posted non-chronologically, but all part of the same universe. This is mostly self-indulgent nonsense and I regret nothing. 
> 
> For W, this time, and not just inspired by her. Happy birthday sis <3
> 
> Work will be locked after five days.

Javi wakes, cold and disoriented, to an empty bed. 

That in itself isn’t totally unusual - Javi is almost always cold in Toronto - but he’s absolutely positive that Yuzuru was in the bed with him when he went to sleep last night.

Javi groans and pushes himself up to a sitting position. His hair feels out of control and Javi brushes a hand up through his curls in an attempt to try and tame them. When he finally musters up the willpower to drag himself from his warm nest of sheets, Javi sighs. It’s late autumn in Canada and there’s rain pattering incessantly against the window, chill seeping through the glass and right down into Javi’s bones. 

He wishes they were both in bed. If Javi had woken with Yuzuru by his side, he probably would have run his hands down the warm length of Yuzuru’s body, all the way to his stomach. Yuzuru is only a light sleeper but he would have woken slowly, lingering in that in between place. Javi would have pressed sweet kisses to Yuzuru’s mouth, his neck, nibbled along the shell of his ear until Yuzuru would relent and roll over, wrap himself around Javi, bare thighs squeezed tight around his hips. 

Yuzuru is a glory at all times, but Javi thinks he’s especially beautiful in those quiet moments before dawn, soft with sleep, gasping his pleasure as Javi slides a hand under his shorts. 

Except Yuzuru isn’t here. Javi grunts and adjusts the front of his boxers before making his way out into the living room. 

No, Yuzuru isn’t in bed with Javi because he’s sat on Javi’s couch in the dark, the light from his laptop bouncing off his glasses and washing his face a pale, ghostly white. 

Javi clears his throat. 

Yuzuru’s fingers don’t stop flying across the keyboard as he flicks his gaze up to Javi and then back down. 

“Baby,” Javi starts. Yuzuru makes a little sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Javi sighs again. It was next to impossible to tear Yuzuru away from his work when he was on a roll like this. 

“What time is it?”

“Four am.”

Javi presses the palms of his hands to his eyes and shuffles over to the couch. He leans his elbows on the back and then bends over. The angle puts him level with the back of Yuzuru’s bare neck, exposed by the collar of his flannel sleep shirt, and Javi doesn’t hesitate as he slides his arms over Yuzuru’s shoulders and kisses it. 

Yuzuru huffs a breath. He tilts his head to one side, giving Javi more space, but he still doesn’t stop working. 

“Nene, come back to bed,” Javi sighs, nosing at Yuzuru’s hair, just behind his ear. “It’s cold.” He pitches his voice low, the way he knows Yuzuru likes it. Yuzuru shakes his head. 

“I had a breakthrough.”

Javi groans and nips Yuzuru’s ear before straightening up. There was no way he was getting Yuzuru back into bed tonight, then, not if he was having a _breakthrough_.

“Oh yeah?” Javi asks, mouth stretching in a jaw popping yawn. Yuzuru has been working on this particular assignment for a couple of weeks, electromagnetic something or other, Javi isn’t really sure. But it’s for his favourite professor and Javi knows how Yuzuru likes to put in the extra bit of effort to try and impress Professor Briand. So as much as Javi wants nothing more than to get back into bed and fall asleep with Yuzuru wrapped around him like a tangle of vines, Javi supposes he can let it go. 

“Yeah,” Yuzuru says, his voice breathless with excitement, and god it’s ridiculous but Javi just loves him so much. “I’m lying in bed, can’t sleep, listening to Javi breathing, and suddenly - everything click. I have to write it now, might be gone in morning.”

Javi hums.

“Can I stay with you for a bit? I won’t try and distract you again, I promise.”

Yuzuru does look away from his laptop, then, his expression inscrutable behind the frames of his glasses. 

“Of course.”

Javi smiles and makes his way around to the front of the couch. The space next to Yuzuru is piled high with papers and textbooks, but Yuzuru rearranges them carefully on the coffee table instead and then indicates for Javi to take a seat. Javi curls himself up beside Yuzuru, knees pulled close to his chest. He almost wishes he’d put on a shirt before he left the bedroom, the air out here so much colder against his skin, but Yuzuru is furnace hot beside him and Javi smiles, sleepy and delighted, when Yuzuru reaches over with one hand and tangles his fingers into the loose curls at the nape of Javi’s neck. 

“Javi coming to be with me is never bad distraction, okay?” 

Yuzuru’s fingers scratch his scalp. Javi feels his heavy eyes flutter shut. 

“Mm, yeah, okay.”

Yuzuru giggles, his body vibrating against Javi’s, and leans over to press a kiss to the crown of Javi’s head. 

“Night, night, darling,” Yuzuru coos. The hand on the back of his neck withdraws, but Javi finds that he doesn’t mind too much. It isn’t long before he’s listing sideways, head resting on Yuzuru’s bony shoulder, lulled to sleep by the comfort of his body and the soft clacking sounds of Yuzuru’s fingers flying across the keyboard. 

Javi might not have managed to get Yuzuru back into bed, like he’d originally intended, but napping on the couch with him like this is definitely the next best thing.


End file.
